Escape From Soleanna
by tigera-catin
Summary: sonicXshadowXsilver This story takes place after the final boss for sonic the hedgehog 2006. the princess convinces the heroes to stay for celebrations but while the others are partying the three heroes are having some “celebrations” of their own
1. Chapter 1

Silver touched down on the soft earth, his super form dying as his rings ran out. Shadow and Sonic were behind him landing just before their eyes, (well Sonic's eyes anyway) turned back to their normal color. Silver looked at the sky

. "It's finally over," He said wistfully.

"Yes it is. Yet.." Shadow trailed off.

"What?" asked Silver.

"Before we part ways I have something to ask you Silver." Shadow said. his tone had changed it was deeper more persuasive.

"What is it?" asked Silver suddenly apprehensive. Shadow closed the gap between him and Silver. standing just a little too close to the ivory clairvoyant. Shadow looked into his amber eyes and asked.

"Are you gay?" Silver was thrown for a loop.

"What!" He exclaimed for the third time in a row.

"I asked if you were gay." Shadow reached up and started stroking his cheek with his thumb as he said this. Not giving Silver a chance to reply he continued.

"is the most comfortable place in the world resting on another mans chest to you? Do your fantasies involve being held down and sodomized again and again?" Silver opened his mouth but no words came forth. Shadow drew even closer to Silver. "tell me the truth Silver. Are you gay?"

"I...I...don't know…" truly Silver had never thought about it before. his life had been filled with so much misery his only friend had been blaze. He never had sexual thoughts before now. Just now. Not till Shadow had come this close to him. Shadow's lips took on an evil smirk.

"Well we will just have to find out now, won't we?" Silver was about to panic then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic?" he whimpered.

"Don't worry Silver, Shadow won't hurt you. It's just an experiment. How will you know if you don't try?" Sonic said snuggling into Silver's back. the next thing Sliver knew his lips were pressed firmly against Shadow's Silver struggled a little bit but gave in to Shadow. Shadow took Silver into his arms. Chest to chest with the young hedgehog.

Sonic's hands started to explore Silver's body. Starting with the fuzzy mane of his. Shadow was enjoying Silver's lips but he wanted more. He licked at Silver's lips, wanting entry. Sliver had no idea what Shadow wanted this was his first kiss after all. Not to be put off Shadow slipped his tongue through Silver's lips. Silver gave a cry of surprise and want. Shadow's tongue started moving around exploring Silvers mouth.

Silvers eyes flickered shut. Once again yielding to shadow's will. Shivering as shadow found a sweet spot. Shadow smirked into the kiss. This was too easy, Silver was so seducible.

Meanwhile Sonic had become bold and his hands were nearing Silver's nether regions. He reached down between Silver's legs to discover he was as hard as a rock. Sonic got a grip on his member and squeezed. "Ah!" Silver gasped breaking his heated kiss with shadow. Shadow glared at Sonic. He smirked and gestured downward. Shadow looked gaining an evil glint in his eyes when he saw silvers erection

"well that answers that question" shadow remarked. He looked at Sonic and he nodded sensing what Shadow wanted him to do. Sonic slipped around to Silver's front holding him like Shadow had, taking Silver's lips. But he stood farther away from Silver then Shadow had.

Shadow kneeled between Silver and Sonic. He started gently teasing Silver's length. Silver tensed in Sonic's arms. Sonic released silver's lips long enough to whisper. "Relax silver" before moving back to a deeper kiss. This time when Sonic asked for entrance Silver knew what to do and complied, but unlike shadow, Sonic was not going to let Silver's tongue sit there while he did his dirty work. He coaxed Silver's tongue into battle.

Sonic knew he could win effortlessly but took it easy on Silver. Shadow had had enough of taking it easy on Silver. He could feel Silver pulsing in his hands. Arousing erotic desire. Once again he wanted more. Silver suddenly felt a warm wet sensation around his most private area causing him to cry out and grip Sonic harder. It wasn't long before Silver was panting. Sonic moved on to Silver's neck, so he could breathe freely.

He gently nipped on the soft white fur. Moving to Silver's back to get closer contact without disturbing Shadow. Silver's panting became punctuated with moans as he neared his climax. Shadow knew this and redoubled his efforts Silver clamped his eye shut and let out one last cry.

The feeling of falling took over. Endorphins rushed through his body as he cummed in shadows mouth. Shadow drew back from Silver and tilted his head back. Swallowing Silver's essence, relishing it. He stood up and nuzzled into Silver's chest.

"How's he taste Shadow-kun?" asked sonic jokingly.

"You tell me." Shadow growled. Meting Sonic's lips over Silver's shoulder. Shadow's and Sonic's tongues intertwined Sonic tasted Silver on Shadow. As he licked around shadows mouth. He parted lips with shadow stopping to lick the last vestiges of cum off his lips.

"mmm" he moaned "delicious." few minutes past in silence as the hedgehogs cuddled together. waiting for silver's breathing to become even again. When it finally did shadow suggested that they check in with the others. Silver and sonic agreed and they walked off hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The hedgehogs walked back to the town square of Soleanna

The hedgehogs walked back to the town square of Soleanna, dropping each others hands as they neared the others. Silver was new to this game, but he knew, with out his new lovers telling him, that no one must know about there love. The princess was the first to see them.

"Sonic!" she cried running up and glomping him. "You did it," She squealed.

"It was nothing, that push over Solaris was no match for us!" Sonic bragged. "Now if you'll excuse me--" Sonic separated himself from Elise and started waking away.

"Surely you aren't going already she said worried.

Sonic looked at her, "My job's done Elise. Your safe and I'm needed elsewhere. Don't worry though I'll come and see you again. I promise."

"But you've saved the lives of every one in Soleanna! Surely you and your friends can stay for a celebration. Perhaps a banquet…" At the sound of the word banquet Sonic's ears p perked up.

"Oh no" shadow muttered resting his face in his hand.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Asked silver

"We're going to be stuck here for a long time!" shadow sighed

"What makes you say that?"

"She mentioned food, he's sonic. Do the math, Silv."

"Oh." And that is how Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and Omega found them selves sitting at the banquet table in the palace. The princess had done her best to compensate for every one, especially Sonic who had more chilli dogs than even _he_ thought he could eat! She had even gone so far as to get Chaos Drives for Omega. Shadow was not surprised by Sonic's colossal pile of chilli dogs but what did surprise him, was the fact that silver's plate was filled with veggies! Silver sat down beside Shadow who discreetly moved his left hand from his side and rested it on Silver's leg. Silver's eyes widened as he fought back a blush, doing his best to ignore Shadow, who started running his hand over Silver's thigh.

Concentrate on your food, he commanded him self as he started to eat. Silver's eating habits put even Sonic's lighting fast wolfing down to shame as he devoured the food. Shadow momentarily stopped his fondling to stare at Silver, who some how managed to get three full size carrots into his mouth at once.

"Dammit Silver, you're eating as if you haven't eaten for days," observed Shadow.

"I haven't eaten in days," retorted Silver between mouthfuls. Sonic heard this and dropped the chilly dog he was about to stuff into his own mouth.

"Silver, did you just say that you haven't eaten in days?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Uhn-hun. Two days to be exact."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"That's the way it is in the future. When you find food, you ate as much as you could, as fast as you could, because you had no idea when your next meal would be. One time I went for three weeks with out eating. Luckily I had drinkable water or I might have died." Silver said all this with all the nonchalance of someone describing what he'd had for dinner, and despite the stares from the others, he continued eating. Shadow smirked. The kid was tougher than he looked. Shadow continued his actions beneath the table, let's see if he can resist me as well as starvation, he thought evilly.

Sonic lay alone in his bed. It was a classic four-poster in one of the guest rooms in the palace. His just happened to be the closest room to the princesses own, a fact that was lost on him. Sonic had gone to bed early, a by-product of a full stomach was tiredness but now that he was lying in bed, sleep would not come. He was laying on top of the cool silk sheets, hands behind his head, mulling over the events of the past day. A soft breeze wafted through the open window casing a delicate stirring of the bed curtains. His shoes were on the other side of the room lying in a lump where they landed, after being so unceremoniously kicked off. His socks were beside them. Thump Sonic's eyes snapped open and his ears twitched.

What was that? he thought he sat up and look round the room. Seeing nothing, he decided it was just the old castle making the nose and laid back, switching to his side. Then it came again, Sonic ignored it. How does anyone get a good nights sleep in this big ol' castle? He wondered. Just then, Sonic felt it the familiar sensation of being watched. He looked up again to see a dark predator crouching at the footboard, just out of reach of the moon beam that fell on the bed. Its glowing ruby eyes stared at him. Sonic saw the lust in them and opened his mouth to speak but the predator was faster, pouncing on Sonic, joining there lips together. The blue beauty relaxed as he tasted Shadows divine flavour, felt his soothing warmth and heard his claming hart beat. When Shadow finally released his captive's lips Sonic spoke, "Why did you do that? You scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Shadow asked in mock sympathy.

"Naw, I couldn't sleep anyways," Sonic sighed ignoring Shadows sarcasm.

"Well I'll just have to help you with that," The ebony demon growled seductively pushing his azure counterpart down onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"You're not wasting any time," Sonic observed.

"Why should I? You wouldn't let me have Silver so now I want you."

"I told you to take it easy if it tuned out he was gay, and you didn't listen. Poor Silver, can you imagine having your fist kiss and orgasm in the same day?" Sonic pondered.

"I did take it easy! If it were up to me I would have had his virginity too!" Shadow growled.

"You're evil." Sonic purred playfully.

"Only when it comes to my loves… but enough talk there are far better thing to do with ones mouth."

And with that, he leaned down and rejoined their lips. Sonic was angry from their augment but that only added to the heat. Sonic wrapped his arms round Shadows back while his demon, _Sonic's _demon, traced his fingers down the peach part of the speedster's torso then down to his hips resting on his inner thigh, oh so close to his favourite toy, causing Sonic to shiver in delight. Sonic then felt something moist moving along his lips. He opened his mouth for shadow but engaged his tong instantly, blocking and receiving attacks with skilled accuracy. Shadow slipped his hand from Sonic's thigh to his behind. Using one finger, he stroked Sonic's entrance.

"Ooooooh," the blue boy breathed. Shadow separated their lips and started to bite at Sonic's neck, simultaneously slipping his middle finger into sonic. Sonic moaned in languish as Shadow fingered him. He could feel the black beauty in him as Shadow added a second finger, then a third. Shadow's questing fingers neared the secret spot that only he may touch, deep within Sonic's body. Sonic moaned in bliss as waves of pleasure rippled through him as Shadow found his mark. "Time to end this." Shadow growled. Releasing sonic's neck and pulling his fingers out of Sonic, Shadow then put one hand on each knee, separating Sonic's legs, and looking hungrily at sonic's "equipment". Shadow rested strong, blue legs on his shoulders and put his hands on his lover's hips, his own member ready to enter Sonic's body. He looked into sonic's eyes which seemed to be pleading for him to continue. Taking this as his cue, shadow started pushing in. Sonic griped Shadow tightly to alleviate some of the pain. It didn't hurt to much he had become accustomed to it over there frequent love-making sessions. When Shadow had fully entered, he waited for Sonic to relax, enjoying his lovers warm, tight cavity. Sonic waited too, and when the last of the ache faded he grinned deviously at Shadow. Shadow returned this with his own trademark smirk as he roughly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh! That's it Shads, take me," Sonic groaned.

"With pleasure!" Shadow grunted picking up the pace. after the third stroke sonic let out a cry. Shadow had hit his prostate, hard.

"Gotcha!" Shadow smirked, continuing with renewed effort. All sonic could do was moan and pant as wave after wave of pure bliss ripped through his body. Shadow saw the shivers of ecstasy run through sonic. He loved giving him this, seeing him in such a sate because of him, pushing him ever closer to the edge. Shadow whished it could last forever but he knew it would end for he felt his own climax nearing as Sonic unconsciously clamped down on his prick. Shadow rammed into sonic for one last time letting go and realising deep within him. The power of Shadows release was it for Sonic he came all over their chests. Exhausted, Shadow pulled out and flopped down beside Sonic cuddled up to his favourite playmate and finally found sleep.

Silver was resting in his own room, holding his pillow in his arms, hugging it to his chest.

"What a day," sliver sighed, "let's see I traveled to the past, nearly killed someone, learned how to warp time and space, defeated Ibis and Solaris, had my fist kiss, found out I'm gay and orgasmed into another guy's mouth…and lost my best friend," Silver said remembering Blaze. What would she think of this? Well first she'd be proud of him for the Ibis and Solaris thing. As for the gay thing... Well Silver just didn't know. What he did know however was that he missed her. A lot.

"Where ever you are Blaze, I hope you're okay." Silver knew Blaze couldn't hear him but it still made him feel better just to say it. Silver turned over still clutching the pillow. What now? Stay in the past or go to the future? He had lived in the future his whole life, but now Blaze was gone, what was there left for him? In the past he had friends (lovers?). Perhaps he would stay just for now, in the past. Things were nice here. With that mater solved, Silvers thoughts strayed to memories of Blaze. Only now consumed by thought of her did Silver realize how much he missed her. Sliver found himself fighting back tears. No mater how bad it had gotten, he had always had Blaze to comfort him. Now he was alone, in a strange place, with no hope of seeing her again.

I never wanted you to leave so why did you leave me? To save the world. We said we do anything to save the future I was ready to kill for it, but not ready to lose you. Silver gave up fighting it and let the tears fall, hot and heavy. He buried his head into the pillow and cried for Blaze.

Sonic felt a strange sensation in the air. He lifted his head he glanced around "Hey Shadow," He whispered shaking the black hedgehog.

"Again already?" he asked pining sonic to the bed and starting on his neck

"o…oh...ooh…Shadow! No! Listen!"

"To what," Shadow growled slipping his knee between Sonic's legs and rubbing it against his crotch. Sonic pushed the hot hedgehog off him. Shadow fell out of the bed with a resounding 'thud'.

"Stay still and listen!" Sonic commanded.

"Ow, fine." Shadow sat on the floor rubbing the bruise on his back. Then he felt it to. "It sounds like crying" shadow observed

"Lets go check it out," Sonic said stepping out of bed and walking to the door.

Silvers tears of anguish were interrupted when he felt something warm and soft snuggle into his back. Silver nearly panicked but quickly relaxed when he herd a soft voce say, "Don't cry Silver." "S…Sonic?" silver sniffed. "Yes it's me my love, Shadow-kun is here to." Sonic soothed. Shadow gently removed the pillow from Silvers arms and replaced it with his own body, nuzzling into his creamy colored mane. He then turned Silver over so that silver was lying on his back. With out another word, Shadow stared licking away the tears on Silvers cheek. Sonic did the same, licking away the tears on Silvers other cheek. Silver blushed at the sudden attention, closing his eyes as they started licking near them. It sure is an odd feeling, having some one licking your tear ducts. Finally, they stopped. "I don't know what's making you cry, Silver-kun, but what ever it is know that you will always have us," Shadow whispered softly. Silver was speechless. He had no idea that Shadow and Sonic cared so much about him. "We love you silver," sonic and shadow said in perfect sync. "I…I love you… to," was all Silver could say he was so overcome with emotion. But what was there to say? The warmth of his boyfriends and the rhythm of their hearts made Silver tired. His last thought before he drifted off into sleep was of something his mother said to him, before she was consumed by the flames. "Don't fear Silver. Someday things will get better. Never forget that happiness lies trapped in misery!" 'Happiness lies trapped in misery'. He had never understood what that meant, 'till now just now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic was the first to wake, the light of consciousness returning to his eyes. The jade orbs flitted from one lover to the next. His ebony and ivory sole mates. There position had shifted gurn the night and the three were locked even tighter together. Limbs in odd places to maximise contact with the others. Sonic lay back on his pillow slowly untangling himself from the other two.

He slipped out of bed and stretched. Then he walked over to shadow's side of the bed and gently shook him awake. Shadow got up with a yawn and slipped his arms around sonic and pulled him down for a long wet kiss. When he finally stopped for air they both tuned their heads to see a pair of golden eye staring intently at them.

"Sorry silver did you want some?" shadow teased pining silver down and kissing him just as deep.

"Good morning silver" sonic smiled as he bent down to kiss silver as well. As shadow watched his two lovers kiss he got an idea. He pulled sonic off silver and whispered his plan in Sonics' ear. The deep red blush that formed on sonic cheeks as shadow described his plan this made silver a little nervous.

"So will that be tame enough Mr. Take it slow" shadow said no longer whispering.

"Fine" sonic agreed. Before silver could ask any questions sonic was on top of him. Their lips met. Silver felt the familiar feel of Sonic's tongue invading his mouth and relaxed into the kiss. When they broke for air sonic moved to silvers neck and bit down on the fur covered flesh. A small cry of surprise mixed with lust escaped silver's lips. Sonic moved further down and rested his hands on silver's hips and gave silvers torso a long lick.

Sonic run his tongue from silver's belly button to the tip of his chest fur. Silver shuddered as sonic repeated the process. Sonic licked lower and lower on silvers stomach while his hand slowly preened through the silky fur right above silver's manhood. Sonic moved his hand down the last few centimetres and curled his fingers round the thick shaft. Silver arched his back in to Sonic's touch a soft moan escaping his lips. Shadow who had been watching this exchange with avid interest let his hand stray between his legs letting out a quiet "mmum" as he indulged himself.

sonic looked back at shadow and gave him a nod before shifting his weight onto his knees and elbows spreading his legs to give shadow clear access to his tail hole. Then he turned his attention back to the ivory's lower half. Silver watched as shadow got behind sonic. Shadow glared back at silver. Smirking at the submissive face he was making as sonic jacked him off. Shadow proffered his fingers to silver.

"Suck" he commanded. Silver complied. He closed his mouth round shadow's fingers sucking seductively on them. Shadow took this as another opportunity to explore silver mouth. He ran his fingers over silvers gum line, then his sharp white teeth, finally resting on his warm pink tongue. Shadow slowly removed his finger from the others mouth. Sliver watched in bewilderment as shadow slipped one of his moist digits into Sonic's ass. Sonic groaned in pain as shadow stretched his entrench. Silver had no idea what shadow was doing to sonic but it sounded like he was hurting him. Silver tried to do something to help but sonic got to him first. Taking silvers member into his mouth.

It was then that Silver discovered how hard it is to be worried when someone's sucking you off. As silver relaxed against the pillows shadow continued to prepare sonic. He slipped a second finger then a third sliding them in and out of the speedster's entrance. When shadow thought sonic was sufficiently stretched he removed his fingers and positioned himself behind sonic.

Silver watched with a mix of horror and fascination as shadow pushed in to sonic. Silver didn't know a lot about sex but he knew enough to recognise it when he saw it. It seemed ludicrous why would you sick it there? But just as silver thought this he felt as if his own entrance was terribly empty and strangely the thought of shadow's ample cock deep inside his body sent a present chill down silver's spine.

Shadow finished pushing into sonic. Sonic let out a soft moan which was slightly muffled by silver's manhood shadow griped Sonic's hips and pulled out of him before trusting roughly back in. sonic moaned even louder this time. The seductive smirk reappeared on shadow's lips as he began to trust into sonic. Slowly at first but getting faster and faster Sonic's eyes were shut tight from the pleasures mounting in his hips but he still continued to pleaser the ivory.

Sonic began to bob his head between silver thighs in perfect time with shadow's rough trusts. Silver didn't see this though for his eyes were already closed tightly as a feeling he had only one before in his life crept up on him. Silver's eyes snapped open but he saw nothing. He was too lost in the waves of pleaser for silly thing like sight. In his orgasm silver ejaculated filing Sonic's mouth with his hot love juice. Sonic was almost caught off guard by silver's release the fluid filled his mouth all the way and began to drip down his chin. Wow that was a big one sonic thought as he swallowed the mouth full of seed. Sonic thoughts on how scrumptious silver was were irrupted by shadow's manhood hitting his love spot dead on. Sonic groaned at the sudden the shock of pleasure.

Shadow observed the cum on sonic lower lips and concluded silver had given in. seeing as sonic was fished with silver shadow decide to pull the speedster into his lap to allow for deeper penetration.

Sonic allowed shadow to move him, wincing as shadow went deeper into his cavity. Shadow groaned in bliss as he sped up his trusts. It was far easier to fuck the blue hedgehog when gravity was doing half the work.

By the time silver had recovered from his orgasm the other two were already deep in their love making. Silver became transfixed as he watched shadow slide in and out of sonic in a smooth and repetitive motion. Silver simply couldn't take his eyes away from the sexy sight before him but once silver got over the actual penetration his eye fell to Sonic's erect cock, bouncing slightly as shadow pounded him from behind.

Silvers fingers began to twitch and he felt an irresistible desire to reach out and touch the organ. Silver gulped. He was caught between his shyness and the longing to know what the other's manhood felt like. Silver took a deep breath and retched out to it. His fingers brush against it. Intrigued silver warped his hand around Sonic's manhood silver was suddenly aware of the way the organ throbbed in his hands. Sonic looked down between his legs to see silver investigating his member sonic smirked at how gently silver was foundling him.

The gentle throbbing only made silver more curious. Woking off memories of sonic doing it to him silver gently slid his hand up and down Sonic's member. Sonic moaned at this but silver wasint sure if it was what he was doing or if shadow had just hit his love spot.

Silver watched in wonder as pre-seminal fluid began to drip down Sonic's rod making his hand slippery. Silver's removed his hand, slowly rubbing his wet fingers together marvelling at the consistency of the liquid. Sonic gave a pity full whine at the loss of silver tender stimulation.

"Sorry…" silver muttered but instead of retuning his hand he lowered his head between Sonic's thighs. Silver gulped unsure of whether or not he knew how to do this and even less sure if Sonic's cock would fit in his mouth. Silver slowly moved in carefully taking the engorged manhood into his mouth. Sonic moaned at the sudden warmth around his love stick. Encouraged by this silver began to bob his head like sonic had done being careful to not torch the organ with his teeth as he slid it in and out of his mouth.

Sonic was in haven. He was being ruthlessly pounded into from behind by shadow and sucked off in front by silver. The young ivory wasint bad ether it didn't take to long after silver began sucking sonic off for him to climax. Silver's eyes which had been closed a moment ago snapped open as Sonic's cum poured into his mouth. Silver pulled back in surprise causing a lot of the fluid to end up on his chin and upper shoulders. Silver still had a bit in his mouth however silver steeled himself to swallow the liquid. After a few try's he managed to get himself to do it. The feeling of Sonic's cum sliding down his throat and the knowledge of what he had just done was almost too much to think about for silver.

Meanwhile shadow was just finishing up with sonic releasing his own lode into his mate's ass. Sonic relaxed into shadow as the warmth of shadow's cum coating his insides spread though his hips. Shadow gentle lowered Sonic's back down and pulled out. When he did the excess cum began to spill out of sonic dripping down his upper thighs.

After a momentary pause shadow spoke

"Hey sonic check out the pearl necklace you gave silver" sonic looked up to see the distinct ring of cum coating silver's upper shoulders. Silver blushed and tired to cover the evidence with his hands but sonic garbed silver's wrist and lowered his hands to get a good look.

"Mum that quite the lode, silver must be a good sucker" shadow commented. Silver blushed even deeper sonic smiled at the shy hedgehog before lowering his head and starting to lick away the mess on silver's shoulders. Silver made quite squeak of lust as he felt Sonic's hot tongue on his upper shoulders.

Shadow watched for a moment before griping one of sonic quills and pulling the horny hedgehogs apart.

"We need to clean up and get to breakfast, the princess will be wondering where her precious hero is" shadow commented. Sonic slapped shadow hand away crossly before answering.

"I suppose we should..." he admitted but as he did something between silver's legs caught his eye.

"…but we can't just leave silver like this" sonic added. Pointing between silver's legs. Both shadow and silver looked where sonic was pointing. When silver saw that he was still hard he blushed deeper and crossed his legs. Shadow grinned.

"Very well, we shall solve silver's "problem" but then we need to leave" shadow agreed. sonic nodded absentmindedly as he crawled up to Silver taking up a position behind him resting his head on silver's shoulder and reaching around the hedgehogs midsection to his hard on. Silver flinched as sonic fingers touched his love stick his once crossed legs opening farther and farther as sonic began to slide his hand up and down silver's shaft.

Meanwhile shadow approached from the front and pulled silver into a deep kiss. His hand resting on silver's thighs silver relaxed into his lovers touch he was so detracted but Sonic's tender pumping that he didn't notice shadow's hand nearing his ass in till silver felt shadow poke his entrench. Silver pulled back from his kiss with shadow and looked down silver watched as shadow middle finger slowly entered his body. Silver leaned his head back enjoying the wired feeling of having shadow's fingers inside.

Shadow smirked at the reaction and slipped in another. Silver let out a pained moan as shadow fingers began to stretch his muscles uncomfortably.

But the moment of bliss was shattered when a quite knock on the door drove shadow's attention away from the trembling ivory body. Quick as a flash he retracted his fingers grabbed the blue hero and pulled the covers up over there head.

The lost of the fullness caused by shadow fingers caused silver to look up he was confused for a moment until he heard a second knock.

"Come in" silver said trying to make his voce as even as possible remembering at the last possible moment to pull the blankets up high enough to cover the ring of still moist cum around his neck.

To silver's surprise it was the princess who walked in.

"Sorry to bother you I was just wondering if you have seen sonic recently" the princess asked.

"I can't say that I defiantly did not see him" silver answered.

"Ah .. Ok" the prices said, the doable negative escaping her. "Are you coming to breakfast soon?"

"Yha I will be there in a bit " silver agreed to his relief Elise left silver let go of the breath he was holding sonic and shadow pulled the covers off their heads.

"I told you that would happen" shadow growled. "Now we need to get down for breakfast before she comes back"

"But shadow we never got to finish" sonic protested

"We will take care of all our "problems" in the shower now bough of you come" shadow ordered. Before getting up and leading the way to the bath room sonic eagerly followed dragging silver behind him. He loved a good round of shower sex.


End file.
